


You need to help me

by Iamthebad_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthebad_wolf/pseuds/Iamthebad_wolf
Summary: Sam is alone in the bunker. Michael is possessing dean, cas can't bare to stay, and jack is in the wind...That is, until one night Sam gets a call from jack asking for some help.-------------This is my first fic. Please be kind





	You need to help me

The bunker was too quiet. That was all too easy to see. The bunker had always been known as quiet; being home to 2 salty hunters, a fallen angel, and whatever member of their odd family decided to pass through, never managed to create enough noise to fill the cavernous halls. But this time was different. 

Sam sat alone in the library, attempting and failing to read a book, a mug of coffee in one hand, his phone resting by the other. CAS was in the wind, and had been almost non stop since Michael had possessed Dean. But every now and then the angel would call on, just to check up on Sam, if nothing else. 

But what was making Sam extra twitchy now, was that Jack was also in the wind. He had been for the last two weeks. Although that wasn't exactly a long time, it was a long time for the young nephilim to be on his own, with no other hunters by his side. 

Sam sighed. “too quiet.” He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee and shutting his book. He wasn't making any progress, so he decided to just give up. 

Eyes twitching towards his phone, Sam picked it up and went to the kitchen to make himself some lunch. 

But eating alone didn't come naturally to the younger Winchester, who had almost always eaten side by side with his brother over the past thirteen years. So, he went to turn the radio on, only for his ringtone to fill the silence instead. 

Frowning, Sam saw jack's caller id fill the screen. “jack?”

“Sam!” Jack's voice was breathy and panicked. “you need to help me!”

“Okay jack. Just slow down. Tell me what happened.” Sam spoke slowly and calmly, trying not to betray the fear slowly consuming him. 

He heard back take a breath. “my friend, she's been shot… I can't… I don't know what to do.” 

Sam's mind filled with a hundred questions, first and foremost - a friend? But Sam put the issue aside and grabbed the car keys resting on the kitchen table. “okay jack, tell me where you are.”

********

15 minutes later, Sam pulled up to an odd little clearing in the woods. How jack had ended up here he didn't know. How he had managed to find this place, he didn't know either. It was such an obscure place to be. 

He clambered out of the car. “jack!” His call echoed through the forest. 

“Sam!” Jack's call replied. Sam immediately took off in the direction of the call. He didn't have to go far. 

“Sam! Over here!” Jack called. He was crouched behind a fallen tree, bent over someone. The someone was clearly his friend. 

Sam went to him, not hesitating for a second when he saw what was laying there. A young girl, about 17/18 at most, pale as snow, bleeding out from a deep bullet wound in her shoulder, and another in her thigh. Her eyes were half lidded, and although she was still conscious and coherent, she was clearly struggling to remain that way. 

“How long has she been like this?” Sam demanded, bending down at her side. 

Jack looked at him, worry and fear for his friend bleeding through in his expression. “I called you minutes after this happened.”

Sam nodded, that was good. It meant she hadn't been bleeding out for too long, it was likely she hasn't lost too much blood. “what's her name? And how did the two of you get into this message?”

Jack shook his head, a whine escaping his lips as he watched Sam hoist the girl into his arms. Jack was clearly going into shock, and he wasn't even the one who was injured. “her name's fynn.” He mumbled out, looking on in despair as fynn gave a groan of pain. 

Sam doubted that was her name. A part of his brain knew fake names when he heard them; he had used enough of them himself. But he didn't press the issue further. Instead, he just carefully placed fynn in the backseat of the impala, and motioned for Jack to get in beside her. “keep pressure on those wounds.” He got in behind the wheel, speeding off back towards the bunker. 

As they drove, jack started to explain. 

“I heard this story about people going missing in a small town, so I went to investigate. I met fynn there, and she helped me look into things. Turns out it wasn't anything supernatural, it was just bad men with bad intentions.” Jack explained, sounding more like a young should the more he spoke. It reminded Sam exactly how old the young nephilim was. “when me and fynn stumbled across their headquarters they shot at us. I don't know how I got out of it, but fynn took two bullets.” 

As if on cue, fynn groaned again, wincing as pain laced through every fibre of her being. The path they were driving was bumpy, which didn't help. 

Hospital is out of the question then, Sam thought, pulling up to the bunker. “get her inside.” He ordered jack, as he pulled open the impala doors and raced to unlock the front door to the bunker. 

Together, the two of them for her into the bunker kitchen, Sam discarding his half eaten lunch into the bin. As they lay her down on the table, she whimpered. Jack tried his best to soothe her. 

“You have to help her, Sam.” Jack pleaded. It was his fault she was like this. He couldn't help it, he kept hurting people, he kept causing people to get injured, no matter how hard he tried to help. 

Sam was getting all his equipment together, inspecting and cleaning the wounds. “what do you think I'm doing?” He didn't mean to snap, but it was hard not to feel stressed out by the situation. 

Jack, wisely, didn't reply. He just let Sam get on with his work. 

*********

Jack kept a vigil by fynns side for hours. She had passed out moments after Sam had begun digging around for the bullet in her shoulder. Jack refused to leave her side, at least until he knew she was alright. 

“Jack?” Her voice was faint, but she had spoken. Her voice snapped jack from his stupor.

“You're okay!” Jack said, joyous and relieved. 

She propped herself up slightly on the table, wincing as sharp pain raced through her shoulder. “really? Because I feel like death.” She groaned. 

Jack smiled at her remark, just able to understand her humour now. But still he was worried. “you nearly died fynn.” 

Fynns smile fell. She gave the boy an apologetic look. “I know. I'm sorry.” 

“You should be.” Sam chimed up from the doorway. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. “you put jack in danger. You got yourself injured. You put jack in a scary situation I never want him to have to face again.” He growled harshly to the injured girl. 

Fynn looked sheepishly at the ground. “I know.” Was all she said. 

Sam nodded, satisfied that she did truly understand the extent of the situation. Fynn was young, but she didn't seem dumb. Sam turned and walked out the room. But as he went, he heard fynn say, “wow, your dad is scary.” And jack replied “I know.” 

Sam's heart filled with pride. He may have lost his brother, but he had gained a son in jack.


End file.
